Adventure Dimensi GOD
by S13Demon45
Summary: Setelah Pertarungan melawan Demon Coronzon dan Mather. Dunia telah hancur Accelerator dan Qliphah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah terhisap oleh lingkaran Hitam. Yang mereka ingat, hanya perubahan Kamijou Touma mengeluarkan 7 Naga dan Aleister mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya Apa yang terjadi pada Bumi ? Kenapa hanya Accelerator yang selamat ? Disclaimer by Kamachi Kazuma
1. Awal

Jika satu kata untuk menjelaskan Dunia hanya satu dipikiran lelaki albino itu hanyalah Kebencian

Lelaki albino itu mempunyai nama panggilan Accelerator, tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama aslinya dan Orang tuanya. Hal itu sekarang tidak penting

 **Karena**

Sekarang Dunia sedang menghadapi sesuatu yang tak akan bisa dihadapi oleh manusia berkemampuan biasa

Iblis Coronzon(lola) dan Mather sedang melawan sang Imagine Breaker dan Pengguna Angel Guardian Aiwass

Accelerator hanya memperhatikan pertarungan yang sangat mengerikan didepannya, Kekuatan asli Touma telah muncul dimuka bumi. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan 7 Naga berbeda-beda. Dan Aleister memegang Blesting Rod, dibelakang punggung aleister mengeluarkan dua sayap putih

 **Tapi**

Accelerator menghadapi kekuatan yang tidak ada dunia, dia terhisap oleh lingkaran hitam yang sangat kuat. Tanpa disadari accelerator, Iblisnya Qliphah puzzle juga terhisap oleh lingkaran hitam itu

Kemana accelerator pergi ?

Cerita ini pernah saya publish di Wattpad dengan akun nama yang berbeda


	2. Apakah Bisa Kembali?

"Ah...dimana aku?" Accelerator perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya. Saat terbangun dia hanya melihat kegelapan tak berujung.

Accelerator menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mencoba masih bekerja atau tidak. Ia menyadari bahwa dia pingsan dengan posisi melayang, dia mencoba posisi berdiri. Satu hal yang pasti bagi accelerator bahwa tempat dia berada bukanlah tempat yang bisa ditempati oleh manusia. Saat dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memeriksa tempat kegelapan itu, ia menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian.

"hehe..sedang apa tuanku, kau ingin meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian di kegelapan~" Suara itu memiliki nada yang menggoda namun dilain sisi suara itu seperti penyihir yang jahat.

Accelerator sudah tau siapa suara gadis yang memanggilnya tuan, pemilik suara itu ialah Qliphah puzzle 545. Qliphah adalah iblis succubus yang mempunyai tubuh gadis biasa, tapi bentuknya tidak seperti manusia karna ia memiliki ekor gurita dibelakangnya, dua sayap seperti iblis, dan warna tubuhnya seperti pelangi. Accelerator memutar tubuhnya kebelakang untuk melihat Iblis succubus itu.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, bukankah aku sudah menugaskanmu untuk mengawasi level 0 lainnya ?" dia bertanya pada Iblis yang berkontrak dengan dia, Qliphah memalingkan wajahnya kesamping seperti dia tidak mau membahas soal itu. Accelerator yang melihat itu hanya kesal dan menarik nafas untuk tidak marah, jika dia adalah accelerator yang dulu mungkin dia akan langsung membunuh makhluk yang ada didepannya tak peduli itu Iblis, malaikat atau Dewa sekalipun. Tapi dia adalah accelerator yang sekarang, ia ingin menebus dosa masa lalunya. Lalu accelerator berbicara pelan kepada Qliphah "Kenapa.., apa kau takut pada manusia hingga kau pergi begitu saja"

Qliphah yang mendengar itu hanya terkejut.

"Bukan itu yang aku takutkan ...yang aku takutkan adalah 3 makhluk berbentuk aneh sedang menuju inggris..."Qliphah berhenti ditengah kata-katanya. Accelerator melihat iblisnya dalam ketakutan, Kenapa dia takut ?, accelerator berkata dalam hati.

"hah.. Qliphah dengar ini, kau adalah makhluk yang dibuat oleh Demon Coronzon dan Coronzon ini adalah musuh terkuat yang pernah dihadapi oleh Aleister, Touma, dan aku..."Qliphah yang mendengar itu kepalanya langsung berhadapan dengan accelerator. "Kau termasuk lawan yang kuat untuk melawanku, jadi apa yang kau takutkan"

"Tuan, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu jika 3 makhluk itu datang ke inggris. Aku tak tahu jika mereka musuh apa bukan, kalau musuh aku harus kembali kesini yaitu Inggris, jika mereka teman aku juga akan tetap kembali untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku telah membuat kontrak dengan tuan jadi aku akan melindungimu. Tuan termasuk makhluk terlemah walaupun kamu Esper terkuat dari Academy City, Touma dan Aleister memilik kekuatan tersembunyi di tubuh mereka. Touma atau Imagine Breaker yang sedang membantu tuan, ia mempunyai kekuatan 7 naga yang bisa mengulang dunia. Dan Aleister, ia termasuk penyihir terkuat dengan terhubungnya bersama Aiwass (Guardian Angel). Sedangkan tuan hanya Esper, esper lemah terhadap sihir namun tuan telah membuat kontrak denganku. Kemungkinan tuan bisa menggunakan sihir dan esper, tapi yang jadi permasalahannya bukan itu. Apakah tuan bisa menghentikan ketujuh makhluk itu jika mereka bertarung. Aleister mungkin bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya, tapi bagaimana dengan 7 naga dan Demon Coronzon itu bertarung secara kehancuran belum lagi dengan 3 makhluk itu yang bisa menghancurkan kota dalam sekejap. Apakah tuan mempunyai kekuatan memghentikan pertempuran ini ?" Qliphah berbicara panjang lebar, tak biasanya Qliphah berbicara panjang lebar.

Accelerator yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja, ia tau bahwa dia lemah. Kekuatan dia terbatas alat yang ada lehernya belum lagi dia hanya mempunyai durasi 30 menit untuk menggunakan kekuatannya. Ia tau kalau Qliphah iblisnya khawatir dengan dia. Tak biasa bagi accelerator menerima kekhawatiran seseorang terhadapnya, walaupun ada mereka hanya sedikit hingga bisa dihitung dengan kesepuluh jari tangannya. Accelerator menunduk kebawah hingga poni rambutnya yang panjang menutupi kedua matanya, saat ia melihat kebawah dia hanya melihat kegelapan, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun untuk menerangi mereka berdua.

"Qliphah aku tak bisa menghentikan mereka, aku hanya manusia yang lemah. Aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa melindungi mereka semua. Aku juga tak ingin menjadi pahlawan yang dilakukan oleh Kamijou touma sang level 0, dan juga aku tak ingin menjadi penjahat dan pembunuh seperti dulu"Accelerator mengangkat kepalanya dengan muka yang tegas dan serius untuk melihat muka Qliphah. "Tapi aku telah berjanji dengan bocah nakal itu, kalau aku tak akan kalah. Aku pasti akan kembali"

Qliphah melayang mendekat untuk melihat tuannya, dia mendekati muka tuannya dan melihatnya secara serius. Qliphah merasa aneh dengan tuannya, ekor dibelakangnya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri seperti kucing melihat majikan aslinya. apakah ini bener tuanku?,pikir Qliphah

"Tch, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh saat aku sedang membicarakan bocah nakal itu"accelerator meletakan tangan kirinya dikepala qliphah untuk mengisyaratkan untuk menjauh darinya.

Qliphah tahu siapa bocah nakal itu, Gadis kecil yang bernama last order mempumyai umur 10 tahun, last order mempunyai masa lalu dengan tuannya, masa lalu itu sangat mengerikan hingga kondisi tuannya seperti sekarang karna demi menyelamatkan bocah nakal itu.Qliphah menampilkan senyum yang biasanya, ia menggerakan tubuhnya secara sexual. Ia memajukan kepala dan dadanya kepada tuannya, mengibaskan ekornya ke kepala tuannya. Accelerator yang melihat gerak gerik itu sudah terbiasa dengan penampilan iblisnya yang suka menggoda. Tapi yang paling tak suka bagi accelerator adalah perkataan selanjutnya dari iblisnya yang sedang menggodanya

"Hehe...apakah tuan adalah lolicon~"Qliphah berbicara dengan nada menggoda seperti biasanya.

"Tch, ayo kita harus pergi dari sini" accelerator kesal dan meninggalkan Qliphah sendirian.

"hmm tuan tak menyenangkan, aku hanya menggoda sedikit saja"Qliphah cemberut dan ia mengikuti tuannya diatas kepala tuannya.

Accelerator melihat ke iblisnya yaitu Qliphah, tubuh Qliphah ternyata seperti gadis kecil. Qliphah tetap terbang diatas kepala accelerator. Accelerator terus melihat rincian tubuh iblisnya, jika diukur dia mempunyai tinggi hingga sedadanya. Accelerator menggelengkan kepalanya tetap sadar, tidak mungkin dia adalah lolicon. Setelah sadar dia melanjutkan untuk melihat kegelapan yang ada didepan.

Accelerator dan Qliphah terus melayang dikegelapan tanpa tujuan. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa diketahui oleh accelerator dan qliphah. Accelerator berhenti melayang, dan Qliphah juga berhenti.

"Kenapa tuan berhenti?" tanya Qliphah

"Aku melupakan sesuatu, Tempat ini sepertinya aneh"

"Memang aneh tuan, memang ada apa?"

"Kenapa alat dileherku tetap bekerja, jika kita terjebak di dimensi kegelapan yang tak diketahui seharusnya aku tak bisa bergerak karna aku tak mempunyai koneksi alat ini di dunia kita. Namun aku tetap bisa bergerak yang berarti alat ini masih mempunyai koneksi oleh dimensi dunia kita... Tunggu sebentar Qliphah" Accelerator mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya hingga terlempar ke dimensi kegelapan ini. Ia ingat, dia dan Qliphah terhisap oleh lingkaran hitam. Lingkaran hitam itu berarti Black Hole, seharusnya black hole memiliki daya tarik yang sangat kuat hingga bangunan juga tertarik walaupun ukurannya kecil. Tapi Black hole ini sengaja seperti memilih dia. "Ada yang merencanakan ini untuk menjebakku !"Saat accelerator menyatakan itu.

Dimensi kegelapan itu seketika dalam sekejap menjadi cahaya putih yang terang, accelerator menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi cahaya putih. Setelah cahaya putih menghilang dia merasakan dirinya terkena panas dan kakinya telah menapak sebuah daratan. Alat dilehernya telah dinonaktifkan ke mode biasa, jadi dia merasakan panas itu. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya dan kedua tangannya, kedua matanya melebar karna apa yang dilihatnya seharusnya tidak mungkin.

"Tuan..."Suara Qliphah sangat cemas dan kaget melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya.

Accelerator membeku, dia gemetar apa yang dilihatnya. Ia merasakan panas, tanah yang ia pijak sudah tak terbentuk.

TIDAK MUNGKIN

TIDAK MUNGKIN

TIDAK MUNGKIN

TIDAAKKK MUNGKKIIINNN

Bumi telah hancur, Inggris yang seharusnya dia sedang dalam pertempuran sekarang telah hancur. Bangunan telah tiada, tanah telah retak dan terangkat ke atas langit, Dia memanggil Qliphah

"Qliphah periksa Bumi dari luar angkasa, CEPAT !" accelerator marah dan sedih. Qliphah yang melihat tuannya marah, ia tak berani menggoda lagi dan melakukan yang membuat tuannya marah lagi.

"Baik Tuan"Qliphah mengepakan kedua sayapnya dan terbang tanpa gravitasi yang memengaruhi dari bumi ke dia. Ia tahu tuannya sedang sedih, ia juga sangat cemas jika dia melihat bumi diatas. Ia tak ingin melihat bumi apa yang ada dipikirannya, jika dipikirannya memang benar. Tuannya mungkin akan mengamuk. Qliphah sudah sampai diluar angkasa, ia berbalik pelan untuk melihat keadaan bumi.

"Tidak mungkin ini terjadi"Qliphah juga terkejut apa yang dilihatnya. Saat itu dia baru menyadari bahwa 6 planet yang seharusnya ada di letak tata surya telah tiada, yang tersisa hanya Bumi, Matahari, dan Bulan. Qliphah menunduk sedih."Kenapa..., Apakah ini akhir dunia ?. Jika memang, kenapa tuan dan aku diselamatkan dari akhir dunia" Qliphah melihat keatas langit alam semesta, mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas seperti menggapai sesuatu tapi itu tak akan pernah tergapai.

"Baiklah..., aku harus kembali ke tuan"Qliphah tersenyum sedih, ia takut apa yang akan terjadi pada tuannya. Ia terbang kembali ke bumi untuk melihat keadaan tuannya. Qliphah melihat accelerator sedang duduk disuatu jalanan yang terangkat. Kepala accelerator menunduk kebawah, wajahnya tak bisa dilihat apakah ada kemarahan atau kesedihan di wajah tuannya.

"Tuan..."Qliphah berhenti dan menarik nafas untuk memberanikan diri untuk berbicara apa yang dia lihat dan mencoba tersenyum menggoda seperti biasanya"...Tuan dengar ini bumi tidak apa-apa, ternyata para manusia telah dik-" Qliphah berhenti senyumannya menghilang menjadi kesedihan, karna tangan kanan accelerator menghentikannya.

"Hentikan Qliphah, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dunia -tidak bukan dunia melainkan alam semesta ini telah hancur"Accelerator menurunkan tangannya."Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa melihat kehancuran" lanjutnya.

Qliphah maju ke tempat tuannya duduk dan dia memeluk tuannya didadanya, kepala dia diletakan diatas kepala tuannya. Pelukan itu berangsur lama.

"Tuan kamu tidak sendirian, aku ada disini selalu" Qliphah tidak menggunakan nada menggodanya atau suaranya yang jahat."Aku akan terus bersamamu Tuan, walaupun dunia sudah tidak bisa kembali" Suaranya sangat nyaman dan lembut, dunia sangat tenang dan sepi.

-Break-

Maaf banyak typo dan kata-kata kurang pas. Alurnya kayanya agak acak. Maaf ini fanfic pertama dan pertama kali saya publish suatu cerita hehehe.

Yah kalau ada dukungan , saya semangat dah buat lanjutin klo ada sih :-(. Cerita ini akan ada Crossover nanti.

Salam dari saya terima kasih


	3. Saatnya Hilang

Accelerator dan Qliphah terus menyusuri setiap wilayah Inggris untuk memeriksa masih adakah manusia yang masih hidup atau masih ada.

Accelerator melihat kiri dan kanan, bangunan dan rumah telah hilang, yang tersisa hanyalah jalanan retak dan terangkat ke atas langit. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dia telah mengetahui keadaan Bumi dan Tata Surya alam semesta sedang tidak seimbang saat Qliphah disuruh oleh dia untuk memeriksa keadaan Bumi dari luar Bumi. Dia mengintip sedikit kebelakang untuk melihat Qliphah yang sedang terbang. Tanpa disadari oleh Accelerator, Qliphah telah beda. Dari bentuk dan ukuran tubuhnya. Bajunya yang dulu Qliphah gunakan telah berubah, bajunya bukan lagi dari sisa benda disekitar. Sekarang bajunya telah seperti baju yang cocok dipakai, warna dan ketebalan bajunya telah berbeda. Ekor guritanya sekarang mempunyai warna yang unik, 3 warna diujung buntutnya. Bahkan bagian dadanya telah membesar dari sebelumnya.

Qliphah yang menyadari Accelerator melihatnya, dia langsung Menyeringai nakal.

"Ada apa Tuan, apakah tuan baru menyadari kalau tubuh ini bisa menggodamu~" Qliphah tersenyum menggoda dan terbang mendekati Accelerator.

Qliphah yang menyadari accelerator tidak menjawab, dia melihat accelerator secara dekat hingga muka mereka berdua berdekatan. Qliphah berkacak pinggang dengan tubuh membungkuk kedepan, tubuhnya tetap terbang dan kakinya melayang kebawah. Dia terus melihat accelerator hingga beberapa detik.

Sedangkan accelerator tidak terganggu oleh tatapan dan muka Qliphah yang sangat dekat, yang paling mengganggu bagi dia adalah perubahan Iblisnya Qliphah.

"Whoa, jangan-jangan itu benar. Sekarang tuanku tertarik pada perempuan, kukira Tuan tidak mempunyai hormon hingga tidak tertarik pada gadis" Qliphah terbang mundur dengan tubuh kembali seperti semula.

"tch, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa tubuhmu telah berubah. Saat kita keluar dari lingkaran hitam itu kau tetap sama saja, lalu kenapa tubuhmu berubah ?" Accelerator mendelik kesal.

"hmm... Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti saat aku memeluk tuan aku merasa ada yang aneh. Dan saat kejadian itu, tuan tidak pernah melihat ku kan ?" Qliphah bertanya pada accelerator, dia turun ketanah dan jalan kedepan untuk berbicara kepada accelerator.

"..."

"Kalau tuan tidak menjawab, berarti jawaban itu 'ya'. Saat itu aku kembali ke dunia tanpa eksistensi, tuan tidak sadar kalau aku telah menghilang. Dan tuan berjalan tanpa arah, lalu aku muncul kembali untuk memunculkan anatomi eksistensiku"

"Lalu kau mengikutiku dari belakang tanpa disadari oleh aku"

"Nye he he, apa tuan tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Itu sangat mengejutkan bagi sang terkuat di Dunia he he" Qliphah tertawa manis, tapi bagi accelerator itu bukan tawa yang manis melainkan tawa iblis karna Qliphah tertawa dengan Seringai senyumannya.

Accelerator menghela napas dan melihat Qliphah tertawa.

"Lalu apa kau merasakan sesuatu, saat tubuhmu berubah ?" tanya accelerator

"Apa yang kurasakan ? .."Qliphah berpikir "..Saat aku muncul, aku terus memikirkan keadaanmu tuan dan saat aku muncul aku merasakan suatu yang hangat didadaku" Qliphah berhenti tertawa, senyum jahilnya telah menghilang. Qliphah menyatukan kedua tangannya didada dan kedua ujung bibirnya tersenyum tipis, itu bukan senyum jahatnya melainkan senyum tulus seperti gadis.

Accelerator yang melihat itu dia merasakan perasaan sesuatu yang tidak biasa dibagian dadanya, dia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Tapi accelerator tahu, dia berhasil membuat Qliphah tersenyum walaupun dia tidak bisa membuat teman untuk Qliphah dikarenakan bumi telah tidak ada makhluk hidup yang tersisa. Accelerator langsung mendekati Qliphah lalu ingin menaikkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepalanya, tapi terhenti karna Qliphah telah sadar dari lamunannya. Accelerator berbalik badan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Qliphah ayo kita harus pergi" Accelerator terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan Qliphah yang tetap diam.

"Kita akan pergi kemana Tuan ?" Tanya Qliphah dan kembali terbang keatas accelerator.

"Kita akan kembali Academy City" Accelerator menyatakan tujuannya. Qliphah yang mendengar itu terkejut, senyum nakalnya muncul kembali.

"Baik"

-Break-

Kota Academy City adalah salah satu kota yang paling maju di dunia, kotanya terletak di Jepang. perbedaan kemajuan kota Academy City dengan kota lainnya didunia itu sekitar 30 tahun. Kota Academy City juga mengembangkan kekuatan yang mengerikan, kekuatan itu disebut Esper. Di Academy City juga terdapat perbedaan kekuasaan, yaitu Esper menjadi beberapa Golongan Esper Level 1, Level 2, Level 3 , Level 4 dan Level 5.

Struktur dan Bentuk Kota Academy City banyak sekali Kincir angin, Bangunan Yang berdiri sangat tinggi, Taman yang indah, Robot pembersih sampah disekitar wilayah Academy City dan Sekolah bagi setiap pelajar Esper level 0 hingga Level 5 yang tinggal di Academy city.

Populasi di Kota Academy City yaitu 2,3 Juta Pelajar paling banyak di Academy City. Dan terdapat 23 Distrik dan mempunyai Fungsi masing-masing. Tapi sekarang Academy City telah berbeda.

Setelah diserang oleh Demon Coronzon(lola), Kota Academy City dinonaktifkan karna serangan itu. Pemimpin Kota Academy City Aleister Crowley pergi keinggris untuk menyusul ketempat Demon Coronzon di Inggris. Tapi sesampai disana Alesiter bertemu dengan Mather musuh masa lalunya, Coronzonpun membantu Mather untuk mengalahkan Aleister tapi Aleister dibantu oleh Kamijou Touma sang Imagine Breaker. Pertempuran terjadi hingga kekuatan mereka sampai kekuatan aslinya. Setelah itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, kekuatan asli Kamijou Touma dan Aleister keluar. Dalam sekejap Dunia dan Alam semesta telah hancur.

Setelah peristiwa itu, hanya satu makhluk yang melihat apa yang terjadi pada kehancuran dunia. Dan hanya satu Kota yang selamat dari hancurnya dunia, yaitu Kota Academy City.

Makhluk yang mengetahui kehancuran dunia, sedang memperhatikan Kota Academy City di Atas bangunan tertinggi di Academy City. Dia memasang ekspresi biasa, tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan ekpresi biasa itu sedih, bahagia ,marah atau lain-lainnya. Makhluk itu memakai baju berwarna emas yang terang dan melihat kota yang sangat sepi karna manusia telah menghilang.

"Ini sangat terkejut, Dunia dan alam semesta telah hancur oleh 7 Naga sang Imagine Breaker belum lagi Aleister menampilkan kekuatan Blesting Rod nya" Dia duduk santai

sambil melihat kota yang gelap dan sepi

"Dan lagi tidak ada yang selamat dari dua kekuatan itu..." Makhluk itu menghela napas dan melihat keatas langit"...apa benar sang Imagine Breaker telah tiada. Padahal saya sangat tertarik dengan kekuatannya"

Makhluk itu lalu mengambang pelan-pelan keatas langit. Dia hanya memakai pakaian yang berwarna emas, dan tanpa alas kaki. Dia terus terbang, sehingga dia melihat sesuatu berwarna putih terbang ke suatu bangunan. Dia melihat cahaya putih itu mempunyai 2 sayap putih dan halo putih diatas kepalanya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan kedua sayap emasnya, dan Halo emasnya diatas kepalanya.

"Kurasa salah, sepertinya ada 1 orang yang hidup"Dia tersenyum.

Dia menyusul terbang ke makhluk yang bersayap putih itu.

-Break-

Accelerator terbang menggunakan kekuatan Mode Angel, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia mempunyai kekuatan Malaikat. Yang dia tahu, dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan Telesma(Heaven power). Dia telah mempelajari sihir dari Qliphah, dan tanpa sengaja Qliphah memberitahu dia tentang Telesma. Dan accelerator tahu Kekuatan telesma itu karna dia pernah melawan Malaikat dari sihir yang dipanggil Archangel Gabriel dan Malaikat dari Academy City, accelerator pernah menggunakan kekuatan ini dimasa lalu.

"Aku terkejut, tuan mempunyai kekuatan malaikat dan juga ada yang janggal dari kekuatan tuan..." Qliphah terbang mengikuti kecepatan accelerator, bagi accelerator dia terbang pelan tapi bagi orang biasa dan Qliphah itu sangat cepat"... Tuan bisa pelan tidak" Accelerator menurunkan kecepatannya.

Accelerator melihat kebelakang sedikit dan kembali lagi melihat kedepan.

"Qliphah, maksudmu kekuatanku ada yang janggal itu apa ?" accelerator bertanya.

"He he tidak biasanya Tuan bertanya"

"tch kau tinggal katakan saja"

"Nya ha ha .. Baiklah aku akan jawab" Qliphah tertawa riang, accelerator hanya mendelik kesal.

"tch"

"Kekuatan tuan itu memiliki 3 kekuatan jenis berbeda"

"Apa saja ?"

"Pertama aku merasakan kekuatan kegelapan didalam diri tuan, kekuatan ini seperti milik dari God Osiris. Kekuatan yang bisa hidup kembali karna hal suatu harus dilindungi"

"..." Accelerator pernah mendengar Kata 'Osiris' dimasa lalu, saat dia melawan Aiwass(Guardian Angel). Tapi penyebutan Qliphah dan Aiwass sangat berbeda. Qliphah menyebut itu 'God Osiris' dan Aiwass menyebut itu kekuatan masa yang dahulu disebut 'Aeon Of Osiris'. Dia tidak tahu apakah kata itu beda atau sama.

"Kedua, kekuatan kedua tuan ini kebalikan dari yang pertama. Kekuatan ini sangat bercahaya putih, dan aku juga merasakan Telesma di dalam diri tuan"

"..." Telesma accelerator sudah tahu.

"Dan ketiga kekuatan tuan it-" Qliphah berhenti berbicara.

"Ada apa Qliphah, kenapa berhenti" Accelerator terus terbang tanpa berbalik."Qliphah ?" Accelerator berhenti terbang dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Dia terkejut saat berbalik badan dan dia tidak melihat Qliphah telah tiada.

"Qliphah" Accelerator berteriak sangat kencang. Dia melihat kiri, kanan,atas dan kebawah tapi dia tidak melihat apapun. Dia hanya melihat langit biru diatas, dan kota Academy city dibawah.

"Kemana dia menghilang ?..." Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,lalu dia menghela napas"...baiklah, aku akan terbang sendiri"

Dia berbalik kembali untuk terbang kesuatu bangunan untuk turun.

Accelerator telah sampai pada bangunan dia cari. Dia turun ke atap bangunan itu untuk berdiri. Saat telah mendarat di atap, accelerator merasakan aura yang sangat familiar di masa lalu.

"Ternyata kamu accelerator, kukira dari semua orang yang kuharap untuk hidup akan hidup tapi ternyata hanya kamu yang hidup dan kau yang tak kuharapkan untuk hidup" Accelerator mengingat suara itu saat dulunya dia ingin mencari suatu hal yang disebut 'Dragon'. Dan dia berbalik kebelakang, accelerator melihat cahaya emas.

"Ternyata kamu telah mengembangkan kekuatan itu" Makhluk itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Accelerator telah berbalik penuh kebelakang, dia membeku. Dia melihat makhluk yang disebut 'Dragon' dan lawan yang tak pernah bisa dia menangkan. Makhluk itu mempunyai dua sayap Emas dan Halo berbentuk segitiga dan lingkaran berwarna emas.

"Apakah kamu lupa denganku, dulu kamu mencari aku. Dan saat aku muncul kau hanya bertanya, tapi kau juga memasang ekspresi itu saat bertemu aku"Makhluk itu memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dan rambut panjangnya mengikuti arah kepalanya kesamping. Tidak ada yang tahu makhluk itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Tapi di mata accelerator makhluk itu bergender perempuan karna makhluk itu berambut panjang dan mempunyai tubuh seperti wanita.

"Aiwass" Accelerator memanggil nama makhluk berwarna emas itu.

"Akhirnya kamu ingat" Makhluk itu tersenyum dan bernama Aiwass sang Guardian Angel.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup ?" Accelerator memasang kuda-Kuda waspada

"Kenapa... Jika kamu bertanya seperti itu. Aku akan menjawab itu rahasia"

Accelerator yang mendengar itu hanya kesal dan menghela nafas lagi. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas.

"Lalu bisa kau jawab pertanyaan kedua ini, Dimana Qliphah Puzzle 545 ?" Accelerator bertanya secara hati-hati, dia tidak ingin mempunyai masalah dengan Aiwass.

"Qliphah Puzzle 545 , maksudmu iblis buatan Coronzon..." Aiwass berhenti dan memasang senyum tak biasanya "...aku telah melenyapkannya" 3 Kata telah membuat accelerator marah.

Kedua sayap putih accelerator melebar hingga 100M dan berontak keseluruh arah bangunan.

"DIMANA DIA" Accelerator berteriak kepada Aiwass, tubuh accelerator bersinar terang berwarna putih. Mata merahnya menyala seperti memangsa musuhnya didepan.

"AKUhsjeuTELAHhajdhMELENYAPKANNYA" Aiwass berbicara tidak jelas dan tidak bisa dimengerti oleh manusia dan Sayap Aiwass juga mengamuk keatas langit, langit menjadi gelap hanya bintang-bintang terlihat dari kegelapan langit. Hanya cahaya putih dari kekuatan accelerator saja menerangi wilayah dibawah tubuhnya.

Accelerator dan Aiwass terbang keatas langit dengan kecepatan melebihi cahaya. Tapi sayap kedua dari accelerator dan aiwass tetap kelihatan dengan mata telanjang.

Dua makhluk berbeda

Dua cahaya yang berbeda

Dan Dua tujuan yang berbeda

"BUNUHhajdbhDANjaudbIBLIS" Accelerator sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan kemarahannya dia tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa.

"DETEKSIajdbsjKEHANCURAN"

Aiwass mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"AIWASSS"Accelerator berteriak, dia terbang maju kedepan dengan kecepetan cahaya. Dia telah siap-siap tangan kirinya untuk menghancurkan. Saat ingin menghancurkan Aiwass, Aiwass berbicara satu kata yang bisa menghancurkan bumi.

"KONFIRMASI" Aiwass berbicara pelan dan Dunia termakan oleh cahaya.

Bumi telah menghilang

Bumi telah lenyap dengan satu kata

Apakah accelerator juga ikut lenyap bersamaan dengan Bumi ?

Kemana Qliphah ?

-Break-

Ko tambah gajelas ya :v, maafkan saya jika banyak kesalahan.

Dan terima kasih banyak yang telah baca cerita fanfiksi ini hehe. Kalau bisa dukung ya, supaya saya bisa lanjutin. cerita ini pernah saya publish di Wattpad.

Oh ya, Cerita ini belum tamat. Masi ada sequel kedua, saya akan tag Crossover nanti di Sequel kedua. Dan tetap MCnya accelerator hehe. fanfiksi ini di Wattpad dan Fanfiction ada bedanya sedikit


	4. Sang Dewi

Maaf Crossovernya nanti aja dulu, sekarang fokus ke inti cerita aja dulu. sekali lagi mohon maaf

-Break-

 _Dingin..._

 _Gelap..._

 _Darah..._

 _Mayat..._

 _Mimpi ini seharusnya kulupakan_

 _Tapi kenapa?_

"Misaka menemukan anak yang hilang"

 _Last Order_

"Ini bukan salahmu Accelerator, kembalilah kejalan yang benar demi Last order dan kehidupanmu"

 _Yom_ _ikawa_

"Accelerator-sensei terima kasih karena telah menolong kami"

 _Kau gadis sihir itu_

"Kenapa kau tidak menganggapku Monster?"

 _Kau..._

"Hanya kau saja yang mengganggapku sebagai manusia"

 _Aku..._

"Fufufu Otou-sama jangan lupakan kami saat kau melawan Demon itu"

 _Demon?_

"Berjanjilah pada Misaka jika Accelerator akan kembali, Misaka berkata Misaka bersedih"

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa aku melupakan mereka, kami bertarung untuk takdir Dunia._

 _Hanya saja..._

 _Kenapa aku saja yang selamat_

 **"Bangunlah Anak Muda"**

 **"BANGUN"**

Accelerator terbangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka matanya. Dia merasakan kesejukan dari angin yang kencang, dia tersadar ia terbangun ditempat yang aneh lagi dan ia mencoba duduk, dia melihat ke kanan ke kiri.

"Dimana ini?"

Tempat itu bukanlah tempat dia biasa bangun seperti didimensi kegelapan itu. Tempat itu memiliki pemandangan Taman yang luas, rumput-rumput hijau melambai karena tiupan angin, setiap angin meniup dedaunan pohon dan tanaman yang hidup disekitar taman itu, suara burung diatas langit. Acceleratorpun berdiri untuk mengecek tempat itu, saat dia berdiri dia kagum apa yang ia lihat. Diujung taman yang luas ini terdapat Lautan biru yang luas, ia tidak bisa melihat itu karena ia hanya duduk dan terhalangi oleh bukit yang ia duduki tetapi saat berdiri ia dapat melihat lautan itu.

"Indah bukan?" Suara yang lembut dan indah terdengar di telinga Accelerator.

"Siapa kau?" Accelerator melihat kekiri dan kekanan dengan menyalakan chokernya, tapi alat dilehernya tidak menyala hijau saat ingin dihidupkan ke Mode Esper melainkan alat itu telah mati. Accelerator terkejut melihat chokernya atau alat dilehernya telah mati dan tidak berguna. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa bergerak bebas tanpa alat bantu dilehernya.

"Hmm.. Kau bingung kenapa alat dilehermu tidak bekerja ya?" Suara itu sangat lembut dan indah, sangat terdengar didekat Accelerator.

Accelerator memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat kebelakang dirinya. Dihadapan ia sekarang terdapat wanita yang cantik dan anggun seperti Dewi, wanita itu memakai baju kimono berwarna merah dan bercorak bunga sakura putih. Rambut hitam yang sangat panjang dan mata merahnya seperti permata ruby yang indah. Wanita itu duduk bersimpuh pada tanah yang penuh bunga dan rerumputan. Lalu wanita itu menepuk bagian yang kosong disebelah kanannya untuk mengisyaratkan pada Accelerator untuk duduk disamping kanannya.

"Tch" Acceleratorpun mengikuti isyarat wanita didepannya.

Mereka berdua duduk dipadang rumput yang luas, accelerator duduk dengan gaya biasanya sedangkan Wanita Dewi disampingnya hanya merangkai sesuatu dari bunga. Accelerator hanya diam dan menatap langit, dia sudah tak tahu dimana ia berada.

"Hei anak muda" Suara wanita yang lembut itu menjadi riang sekarang karena sesuatu.

"Ahh..ap-"

Srek*

Sebuah mahkota bunga dipasangkan dikepala Accelerator. Accelerator kesal dan ingin membuang mahkota itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya disebabkan wanita disampingnya tersenyum bahagia karena hal kecil. Wanita itu mengingatkan Accelerator kepada Gadis kecil nakal atau Last Order yang selalu bersama dia. Tapi sekarang gadis kecil nakal itu sudah tiada, dunia dia telah hancur.

"Bagaimana anak muda, indah bukan" Wanita itu terus tersenyum riang.

"tch, mengganggu sekali" Ucap Accelerator kesal, walaupun kesal dia juga merasakan kenangan yang indah terulang lagi hingga kekesalan itu menghilang. Wanita itu tertawa bahagia.

"Hufhuf..anak muda... siapa namamu.?" Wanita itu bertanya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya tapi tetap saja terdengar.

"Ayolah anak muda" Wanita itu mendekat dengan mata anjingnya

"baiklah, panggil aku Accelerator" accelerator menjawab kesal dan mendorong wanita disampingnya ketempat semula dia duduk.

"hmm..."

Accelerator memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu wanita itu berkata lagi.

"Anak muda kau ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa kesini dan kenapa benda dilehermu tak bekerja" Wanita itu memasang ekspresi serius dan accelerator menanggapinya seperti biasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Panggil aku Dewi" Ucap wanita itu menyuruh accelerator memanggilnya Dewi

"Hah..?!" Accelerator bingung, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa

"Maksudku panggil aku Dewi nantinya, anak muda kau mengertikan. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya dari awal" Wanita yang menganggap dirinya Dewi mengubah posisi arah duduknya, sekarang ia berhadapan dengan accelerator

"Pertama aku adalah Dewi, anak muda kamu tahukan apa itu Dewi?" Sang Dewi bertanya pada accelerator

"Iya aku tahu"

"Kalau anak muda sudah tahu, kita ke tahap selanjutnya. Kamu mengenal makhluk bernama Aiwass dan Coronzon kan" Tanya sang Dewi lagi kepada Accelerator

Sedangkan itu accelerator membeku dan terdiam. Ia memang mengenal dua Makhluk mengerikan itu, Coronzon sang God Demon yang telah menghancurkan dunia. Dan Aiwass sang Guardian Angel. Tapi apa masalahnya dengan dia sekarang, ia tak tahu mengapa dua makhluk itu disebut.

"jika anak muda tidak menjawab berarti kamu kenal mereka. Sebenarnya dibalik hilangnya semua Manusia dan Planet-planet diduniamu itu bukan salah Coronzon dan Aiwass"

 _..hah...?_

 _Bukan salah mereka lalu siapa yang menghilangkan manusia dan seluruh planet, memang benar Aiwass tidak menghancurkan dunia karena dia juga selamat dari kehancuran yang terjadi dan bertemu denganku. Tapi siapa sebenarnya yang menghancurkan dunia_

"Kamu ingat saat terhisap oleh lingkaran hitam itu, akulah yang menarik kamu untuk masuk kedimensi itu. Setelah kamu masuk... Aku melihat sesuatu yang besar dari langit turun kebumi, aku tidak tahu makhluk apa itu"

 _Makhluk besar?_

 _Apakah itu yang dilihat oleh Qliphah ?_

"Makhluk itu mempunyai aura yang sangat aneh, dia layaknya manusia tapi tubuhnya tertutupi oleh aura aneh. Aku melihat dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, aku tidak tahu dia mengucapkan apa tapi itu seperti sebuah mantra"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi!"

"setelah dia mengangkat tangannya. Rantai besi keluar dari langit, rantai itu mengikat seluruh makhluk hidup"

"Bukankah ada Magic Gods, Pemimpin Academy city sialan itu, dan para Esper lainnya untuk menghentikan itu?" Accelerator mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi dan bertanya pada Sang Dewi. Dan sang Dewi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Itu tidak berguna, rantai itu seperti membantai semua kekuatan yang telah ada dunia. Dan seluruh Naga yang dimiliki Kamijou Touma juga menghilang, Aiwass telah pergi dan Coronzon menghilang entah kemana"

 _...tidak mungkin..bukankah Aiwass bertarung denganku dan menghilangkan Qliphah lalu kenapa wanita ini berkata Aiwass telah pergi dan juga kenapa dia tahu pahlawan sialan itu_

"Kenapa kau mengenal pahlawan sialan itu?" Accelerator bertanya sekali lagi

"pahlawan sialan?...maksudmu kamijou touma. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membasmi para iblis dan kekuatan Tuhan oleh karena itu kami para Dewa dan Dewi dan juga para malaikat memperhatikan kekuatan anak itu" Ucap sang Dewi.

 _Jika memang Pahlawan sialan itu diperhatikan, kenapa aku yang diselamatkan ha.._

"tch kenapa kalian para suruhan Tuhan tidak menyelamatkan pahlawan sialan itu. Nyawa orang itu lebih berharga daripadaku" Accelerator mendelik kesal, ia sudah tidak tahu. Ia sudah tidak peduli, dia hanya ingin melihat Last Order dan Qliphah. Tapi apa sekarang, ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian ini sekarang ia telah terjebak disini.

"a..a.ku telah membantah mereka" Gumam sang Dewi pelan, kepalanya ditundukkan kebawah karena malu untuk melihat laki-laki didepannya

"Membantah?" Accelerator bertanya setelah mendengar gumaman kecil Dewi didepannya, walaupun ia tak dapat melihat muka sang Dewi karena kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Tapi accelerator masih bisa mendengar gumaman itu dari luasnya wilayah yang sepi.

"I..iya aku menolak untuk menyelamatkan orang bernama Kamijou Touma. Jadi aku menyelamatkanmu saja Anak muda, lalu aku dibuang ke Dunia ini" Sang Dewi berkata, ada semburat merah dipipinya. Accelerator menatap Dewi dengan bingung.

"Jadi..kau menolak permintaan suruhan Tuhan itu lalu kau menyelamatkanku dan akibat kau menyelamatkanku kau dibuang ke tempat ini?" Accelerator bertanya dan terus menatap mata sang Dewi.

"I..i..iy.a" Dewi itu menutup mukanya dengan kimononya yang indah. Dia mengangguk malu

 _Kenapa dengan Dewi ini?_

 _Haahh..._

Accelerator mengambil nafas yang panjang, lalu dia mengacak-acak pelan rambutnya dan tak membiarkan mahkota bunga dikepalanya jatuh. Ia sudah mengerti kejadian semua ini, kenapa dia masuk tempat ini, kenapa hanya dia yang selamat. Tapi kenapa perempuan didepannya sangat ingin menyelamatkannya, padahal ia belum pernah bertemu wanita ini. Dan ada satu pertanyaan yang masih terdiam diotak Accelerator

"Hm..jika begitu aku ada pertanyaan bagimu sang Dewi. Kenapa kau sebagai Dewi tidak mengetahui nama orang yang ingin kau selamatkan?"Accelerator bertanya lagi.

"begi..ni anak muda. Hanya..saja tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata normal" Sang Dewi tetap menutup mukanya. Kimononya yang indah terus bergoyang terkena angin.

Accelerator hanya diam dan tidak ingin membalas jawaban perempuan didepannya. Ia menghadap langit yang biru dan melihat sekelompok burung yang sedang terbang. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia diselamatkan oleh perempuan didepannya, walaupun pertanyaannya dijawab tapi tetap saja jawaban itu tidak mendukung pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya masih banyak pertanyaan seperti kenapa alat dilehernya tidak bekerja, tapi ia merasa sudah tidak peduli lagi. Jika Choker dilehernya tidak bekerja, maka itu keuntungan accelerator untuk menggunakan kekuatannya semau dia.

Accelerator merasakan tarikan kecil dari sebelah tangan kiri jaket putihnya.

"Tch, ada apa?" Accelerator mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke arah tarikan jaketnya yang ditarik Sang Dewi.

"Anak muda bolehkah...aku panggil kamu..nama...panggilanmu?" Sang Dewi tetap menutup mukanya walaupun mukanya kelihatan setengah merah karena tangan kanannya tetap memegang jaket Accelerator.

"Tch, terserah" Accelerator langsung menarik pelan tangan kirinya. Sang Dewipun melepaskan tangannya dengan cepat, lalu tangan yang tersisa untuk menutup mukanya telah dibuka. Walaupun sang Dewi sudah memberanikan diri untuk memperlihatkan mukanya, tapi tetap saja semburat merah dimukanya tetap ada.

Mereka berdua tetap diam tanpa suara dan kata, hanya bunyi gemerisik angin dan burung-burung berkicau.

-Setelah beberapa menit-

 _*Duarr*Duarr*Duar*_

Suara ledakan besar terdengar dimana-mana. Ledakan itu lama-kelamaan semakin mendekat dengan Accelerator dan sang Dewi.

"Suara apa itu?" Sang dewipun akhirnya berkata.

"Tch, kita harus pergi dari sini" Accelerator beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tongkat modernnya disebelah kanannya tetap dipakai untuk berjaga-jaga. Setelah berdiri ia melihat sang Dewi dengan tajamnya karena dia masih duduk bersimpuh pada bunga. Sang Dewipun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau tidak pergi dari tempat itu?" Accelerator bertanya pada sang dewi

"Aku tidak bisa pergi dari wilayah bunga ini Accelerator" jawab sang Dewi lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"um... Aku tak bisa keluar dari sini, jika aku keluar dari wilayah bunga ini aku akan mati. Dan jika seseorang ingin mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini, orang itu akan diincar oleh para Malaikat dan Iblis. Jadi tinggalkan aku disini sendiri" Sang Dewi menjawab dengan senyuman biasanya tapi terdapat nada sedih dalam perkataan itu.

Haahhh, Accelerator mengambil nafas dan melihat sang Dewi.

"tch.. persetan dengan aturan yang dibuat oleh suruhan Tuhan, ini adalah kamu, kamu yang berhak mengatur dirimu sendiri jika kau tetap takut berjanjilah padaku bahwa kamu akan tetap bersamaku" Accelerator memberi jawaban yang tegas karena sang Dewi ragu dan takut jika dia melanggar aturan Tuhan.

Sang Dewi hanya menatap sedih pada accelerator.

"Tidak bisa, jika accelerator mengeluarkanku dari sini maka accelerator akan mati. Jadi tinggalkan saja aku" Sang Dewi mengangguk tersenyum sedih.

Dengan perkataan itu, Accelerator mendekat dan mengangkat sang Dewi dengan gaya pengantin. Sang Dewipun memberontak, tapi kekuatan accelerator lebih kuat dari sang Dewi karena vektornya. Sang Dewi melemah karena telah lelah memberontak dari pelukan accelerator.

"Kenapa..?"sang dewi bertanya, menatap mata accelerator. Sang Dewi menitikkan air matanya. Tetesan air matanya membasahi kimono yang dia pakai

"Tch..anggap saja ini balas budi karena kamu menyelamatkanku"jawab accelerator, accelerator tidak menatap mata sang Dewi.

"Kamu gila... Jika kamu menyelamatkanku, maka Tuhan akan mengincarmu" Sang Dewi menarik jaket putih accelerator supaya accelerator melihat dia.

Acceleratorpun melihat kebawah untuk melihat wanita yang ia angkat.

Wajah wanita itu terlihat sedih, kimono wanitu itu telah basah untuk mengusap air matanya.

"heh..Tuhankah.. Baiklah aku tak peduli lagi dengan Tuhan. Bahkan aku tak peduli jika aku masuk Neraka nanti" ucap accelerator

 _*Duar*_

Suara ledakan sudah terlihat dimatanya, setiap pohon, hewan-hewan dan bunga terkena ledakan itu . Dan suara rantai besi terdengar dilangit

 _*Cringg*_

Rantai besar keluar dari langit, setiap rantai itu mengincar accelerator dan Sang Dewi

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi jika aku mati, asalkan aku bertemu mereka"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, accelerator mengendalikan vektor disekitarnya.

 _*Dumm*_

Ledakan diwilayah accelerator dan sang Dewi meledak, hanya kepulan asap dan api membakar setiap bunga. Mahkota yang dibuat sang Dewipun lenyap oleh lalapan sang api. Wilayah yang tadinya indah terdapat pohon, rumput, taman dan bunga yang luas sekarang sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Tempat itu sudah hancur, rantai yang besar telah menghilang seperti angin.

-Break-

Maaf baru Up, karena hp sedang error. Maaf jika banyak typo dan kata" yang terlalu aneh karena hp sering mati jadi lupa setiap kata" sebelumnya :v. Dan maaf jika banyak kata" terulang dan belum benar.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa sang Dewi itu hanya OC nanti dia bersama accelerator. Kemana Qliphah ?, nanti dia akan keluar chapter berikutnya. Minta dukungannya ya, dpt viewers aja dah seneng atuh _

Btw tenang aja accel gak mati :v


End file.
